fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Keen
Kara Keen is another "made for market" heroine "created" by A22 Enterprises. She however, is not genetically enhanced but rather has artificial albeit biologically constructed body. Weak and frail at a young age and throughout her entire life, her father put her brain in a more durable and powerful body when she was inflicted with the cold. Her father later passed from, ironically, that same cold. She was brought under Bondi Carbine's wing of market superheroines along with Bombyx and Basil sometime after the events of A Flash Beorn Our Eyes. Description Kara Keen is powered by a powerful crystal known as the Syberzian Crystal. When activating her powers, her body takes on a certain color depending on how powerful she needs to be- while the Syberzian Crystal has infinite energy for her to use, it can be exhausting using her full potential constantly. Her hair also turns white when using her powers. She has Caucasian skin when not using her powers, as well as brown hair. She wears a black hairband. She wears a short sleeved catsuit that mixes both leather and white padding, with her signature "K" shield over her chest. This shield is stylized in a way similar to Superman's. She wears white boots that automatically tighten around her feet. She wears bandages around her hands. Personality Kara Keen is so used to being weak and frail that she often underestimates her own strength. She has gained some confidence since her "rebirth", but is still fairly shy and secluded, with Bombyx being her only real friend at the moment. She is a huge nerd about superheroes and when Unten and others began popping up on Earth, they were the ones that gave her the will to press forward with her life after a particularly dark time in her life. She doesn't like to express her interests too much, fearing that they might weird out other people- especially her idols. While quiet and reserved in general, she tends to be more willing to talk and open up when fighting, something that has put her at risk sometimes. She is trying to come up with a good superhero name, but is finding this particular bit rather tricky as she can't find synonyms for "thunder", "rain", or "lightning" that start with "K". Backstory Kara Keen was born weak and frail, with her body notably suffering from an iron deficiency. While she lived a relatively well life for the most part, she often stayed cooped up indoors. Her mother died while she was relatively young and while her father was trying to support the two of them, he was unable to be around her much. When he was accepted into A22, they moved to Russia. This move to Russia proved to be hard on both of them, with her father working long tiresome hours and she caught a horrible cold. Learning that Kara would most likely die, her father tried to spend her last days with her as much as he could. In what would have been her final week, her father learned of a project at A22 to create artificial humans. Her father created a artificial body and moved her brain to it. Ironically, her father actually succumbed to the same cold, but he never told her until it was far too late and what time remained was not enough to do the same for her father. She was later moved to Bondi Carbine's division, although she was old enough by then to not need Bondi's parenting. Appearances TBA Powers and Abilities Kara Keen has potentially infinite strength thanks to the Syberzian Crystal that powers her in place of a heart. This crystal, having replaced her heart, means that she has no audible or visible heartbeat. Her infinite strength is exhausting to use constantly, so typically Kara only uses as much as she needs to. She bases her fighting style around her favorite fighting game characters and superheroes. She can also fire off lasers from her eyes, with the power of this ability being based off what color her skin is. Her laser is colored based off her skin as well. Her skin is invincible at any power level, able to take nearly any hit thrown at her so far without a single scratch. She also is immune to human diseases, although one could theoretically infect her with a computer virus. However, her one weakness is her Syberzian Crystal, which if it attacked in any way will shatter and need to be replaced within 24 hours or she will die. Relationships Bondi Carbine Her boss of sorts. She likes her well enough but doesn't really see her too often. Bombyx Icarusiot Her closest friend out of the very few she has. She thinks Bombyx is cool if a little immature. They like to talk about how cool Unten and the other Fantendo heroes are. Gallery KaraKeen.png|Kara Keen at her lowest power level (Red) KaraKeen_Orange.png|Kara Keen at her second power level (Orange) KaraKeen_Yellow.png|Kara at her third power level (Yellow) KaraKeen_Green.png|Kara Keen at her fourth power level (Green) KaraKeen_Blue.png|Kara Keen at her fifth power level (Blue) KaraKeen_Purple.png|Kara Keen at her sixth power level (Purple) Kara Keen Western.png|By Trivia *Her power levels are based off the Heatness Spectrum. *She is the closest thing that the Fantendoverse has to a traditional superhero, with Bombyx being close as well although her primary inspiration was Godzilla monsters. Category:Superhuman Category:Artifical Humans Category:A22 Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Original Characters